The disclosure relates to input/output controller systems, and in particular, configurable input/output controller systems.
Input/output controller systems are used for embedded machine control to control equipment, such as semiconductor-manufacturing equipment, by controlling timing and sequences of operation of the equipment to control semiconductor fabrication processes. The input/output controller systems provide control signals to the equipment, which may be heaters, turbo pumps, radio frequency (RF) generators, liquid baths, mechanical hoists, hazardous gas piping equipment, and robotic transfer arms. The input/output controller system receives information from the equipment through sensors, such as temperature sensors or door open/close sensors. A host computer communicates with the input/output controller system to control the input/output controller system and the semiconductor-manufacturing equipment.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a conventional input/output controller system 100. System 100 comprises a host computer 102, a controller system 104, and one to four tool elements 106a through 106d. Host computer 102 communicates with controller system 104 via an Ethernet 107. Host computer 102 controls the overall activity of system 100 by sending commands to controller system 104, which in turn activates corresponding tool elements 106. Controller system 104 communicates with the plurality of tool elements 106 for the semiconductor-manufacturing equipment via a plurality of signal wires 108.
Controller system 104 comprises one to four input/output controllers 110a through 110d, and a router 112. Router 112 communicates with host computer 102 via Ethernet 107. Router 112 communicates with input/output controllers 110a through 110d via one to four Ethernet cables 114a through 114d, respectively. Each input/output controller 110 communicates with a corresponding tool 106 via signal wires 108. Each input/output controller 110 handles up to 88 digital-in/digital-out signals.
Input/output controller 110 comprises an input/output (I/O) controller 120, a hardwired interlock module 122, and a hardwired field connect board 124. (For simplicity and clarity, reference numerals are shown for only one input/output controller 110.) I/O controller 120 includes a central processing unit (CPU) 140. CPU 140 communicates with router 112 via Ethernet cable 114. I/O controller 120 is coupled to hardwired interlock module 122 by signal wires 132 for communicating data and controls signals. I/O controller 120 is coupled to hardwired field connect board 124 by signal wires 134 for communicating data and controls signals. CPU 140 controls the I/O controller 120 and hardwired interlock module 122 and hardwired field connect board 124. Hardwired interlock module 122 is coupled to hardwired field connect board 124 by signal wires 136 for communicating data and controls signals. Hardwired field connect board 124 communicates with tool 106 via signal wires 108.
Signal wires 108 are implemented as wires arranged in cables that are physically connected to hardwired field connect board 124 and tool 106. Hardwired interlock module 122 and hardwired field connect board 124 are custom designs for each set of tool elements 106 for each customer and formed as circuit boards. Thus, hardwired interlock module 122 and hardwired field connect board 124 must be rewired when the corresponding tool 106 is changed. A change to a tool 106 may also require a change to a signal wire 108 or the addition of signal wires 109 between hardwired field connect boards 124 of different input/output controllers 110. Consequently, adding an additional switch or sensor to one of the tool elements 106 is expensive and time consuming.